Fairy Tail: Guardians
by katoHawk
Summary: The land of Fiore has never been the same sense the Fairy Tail Guild disbanded. With them gone Dark Guilds sprung up one after the other like a plague. This was something Laxus Dreyar could and would not allow. And when he announced that the Guild would be starting up again, (much to Makarov's displeasure) he expected a larger turn out. With new stronger enemies if the new Fair


(Caines Hawkatora opens the doe to be greeted by his children). KH and AH: Dad! (Running to hug their father). CH: How have my boys been today? AH: Kato broke a window. KH: (startled). Wait what, No i didn't. (looking pleadingly at his father). I didn't do it you've got to believe me. MH: (walking in the room and glaring at her son). Aiden are you trying to get your brother in trouble again. AH: (under his breath). Dam. CH: What was that (looking at his youngest son) where did you learn to use language like that? AH: From old man Jona. MH: I thought we told you to stay away from him? CH: Never mind that right now Aiden go to your room. KH: (pointing and laughing ) Ha-ha you got in trouble. CH: That means you to Kato. (Giving both children a harsh look) go now. KH: OK dad. AH: But I don't want to. CH: (Exhaling and placing his hand on the youngest's shoulder) Go with your brother and tomorrow i'll get you anything you want, ok? AH: OK! (Running out of the room and up the stairs). MH: You really shouldn't bribe him like that, and why'd you show them out in the first place? CH: Marely I needed to talk to you about something. MH: (seeing the worried look on her husband's face). Caines what's wrong? CH: Me and the others are all in agreement on this, (pausing to look his wife in the eyes). The slaver attacks have been getting worse and worse, there barely letting us have any breathing room. MH: What would you have us do we can't just up and leave we don't have any other place to go. (Before Caines can answer a loud explosion occurs outside causing him to panic). CH: Shit. (reaching for the door) Marely go get the boys i'll go see what's happening. MH: Alright. (running up the stairs and throwing the door to her kids room open startling the two). KH: Mom what's going on. AH: Where's dad. MH: Be silent and come with me now. (seeing the panic in both their mother's face and eyes neither argue but instead follow without question. The sounds of battle come from outside but abruptly end as the trio near the door. Merely stops and calls out for her husband but is greeted by the door being kicked open and a sword being shoved through her head, ending her life abruptly. The man in ratty leather armor now stands over the boys with a wicked smile sprawled across his scarred face). Slaver: Well what do we got her a couple of strong looking young boys, You should fetch a fair price, if you're not to much trouble. (glancing down at the body of there mother then leaning closer and pointing the sword at the boys) And if you are thin you'd better kiss your asses goodbye. (As the slaver reached out both boys recoiled). KH: (screaming and in tears) Where's my dad! Slaver: (grin widening, if that was possible, and evil glinting in his eyes) He should be taken care of by now.

KH: (sitting up in a cold sweet) Shit! AH: (Looking over at his brother in concern) You OK (pausing) was it another nightmare? KH: Yea (Putting it over his scar and running his fingers down the length of it). AH: was it about Mom and Dad. KH: yes but you don't have to worry about it, OK. (Giving his brother a sheepish grin). AH: yeah but if I don't who will. KH: You've got a point. (Both getting up and starting to pack up their things) But it a good thing i'm up we've got to get going, it's starting to get light. AH: Where should we go today. (hefting his bag onto his back). KH: Well Magnolia Isn't too far from here and we need supplies anyways (picking up the last of these things) KH: OK let's get : when we get there i'm going to get a Bat. KH: (shaking his head) Gods, you're an idiot.

IN MAGNOLIA

MD: Are you sure about this Laxus, it's been a long time since the guilds up and been running.(looking up at his grandson) LD: I'm sure gramps, Fiore need someone to stand up for it, plus with you helping it'll be much easier. (Smiling down at the shorter man) MD: (shaking his head with disapproval) Just because i'm helping Fairy Tail start up again doesn't mean I approve. LD: I know (looking up to the sky looking desperate) Gods I hope someone shows up. MD: As long as you have faith they'll come.


End file.
